During the second year of this grant, bi-weekly cancer control staff meetings and quarterly Integrated Service Area Council meetings were held. The Cancer Control Steering Committee continued to provide overall guidance. Two new committees were developed, an Evaluation Committee (for program design, methodology review) and a Prevention Committee. Three proposals developed and submitted to various funding agencies NCCP, in addition to the individual community proposals developed and submitted by the ISAs. The NCOG-Outreach grant award, developed by the Cancer Control and Clinical Science Program staff was awarded and implementation immediately began in ISAs participating in the original grant. Other ISA participation is encouraged if local community resources were adequate. Seven ISAs continued their community activities, one new ISA developed, and two other communities are considering a central council and/or ISA designation. Control and ISA intervention activities focused on vocational rehabilitation, reimbursement, rehabilitation guidelines for clinical protocols, an oncology care unit workshop, development of a cancer data systems manual, development of a community health manual using DES as a model, the completion of the DES demonstration project, numerous training sessions for health professionals, a smoking cessation program, development of audio-visual materials for DES screening and examination, cancer service directories for health professionals and patients, patient education materials availability and distribution, and continuation of needs and resource assessment.